


Castelbruxo

by Thenewmrsweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewmrsweasley/pseuds/Thenewmrsweasley
Summary: When Hermione is offered a trip that could define her career, there's only one person that is excited for her from the beginning. Will she miss him while she's there? Will he miss her?





	1. Chapter 1

Mrs. Weasley hadn’t been pleased when Hermione told her about the new job she had been offered. With Bill having been in Egypt, Charlie in Romania, and then the trio who knows where; Molly had gotten her fill of children abroad. 

“I just don’t understand it dear,” The matriarch had tutted over dinner that night. “Why would you want to go to Brazil of all places?”

For her birthday, Charlie had gotten Hermione a magizoology book outlining the different types of creatures South America had to offer the wizarding world. Apparently the creatures there were a stark comparison to those in Britain.

“Well I’ve never been there before, which is a start, but I’m also highly interested in what Castelbruxo has to offer me as far as learning their culture.” The school had offered her a room to stay in so Hermione would be closer to the indigenous fauna that lived around the castle. “It’s summer term there, so there won’t be any students and I’ll have as much time with the magizoology professor as I need.” 

“Besides mum, don’t you want her to explore and experience the world?” Bill had come for dinner in an effort to help soften his mum up with her grandkids. “Remember when I was invited to spend a term there and I couldn’t go? Now Hermione can, and maybe we could all visit her if she wants.”

Ron, at the other end of the table, took this time to add to the conversation. “Why would any of us want to go to Brazil?”

“Because,” Bill’s voice was low and warning. “They have a completely different culture than we do, and the creatures there are amazing. They have fire slugs coming out of their ears, or in Ron’s case their mouths, caiporas, and curupiras. Everything is different than here in Britain.”

He still wasn’t getting the hint but Harry just shook his head at Ron when the latter opened (or tried to with the amount of food stuffed in) his mouth again. “When do you leave again Hermione?” Bless Harry and his ability to get away from awkward situations.

“I have to fill out some paperwork with the ministry and get my portkey, wand registry, travel papers, and babelkey but that shouldn’t take more that two or three weeks.” 

“What’s a babelkey?”

Hermione remembered that other than the two oldest, she was the only other person at the table who could speak a foreign language. “A babelkey translates other languages for you so that whatever is being said you can understand and whatever you say translates back.”

“Then why haven’t we ever heard about it?”

Ron was being absolutely incorrigible, he was obviously annoyed that Hermione was doing something without them. “Because, the ministry only gives them out to people who are going abroad on ministry business. They’re like time turners, you’ve got to be registered and vetted for one months in advance.”

“And you just happened to have filled out that paperwork on time, did you?”

She wanted to growl at him, at all of them honestly, everyone except Bill and Charlie was treating this like an inconvenience for them instead of an amazing opportunity for her. “I filled it out when I processed my application just in case.”

“Forward thinking, our Hermione is.” Charlie sent her a wink and Ron bristled even more. “Always prepared.”

“Are you sure we can’t talk you out of this, dear?” Mrs. Weasley took her hand and Hermione could see the emotion she was trying so hard to hide. 

Hermione had known that it would be the most difficult for the matriarch to accept this news, that was why she had enlisted Bill and Charlie to help. “I promise I’ll write as often as I can.”

After dinner was cleared Bill sat and had a cup of tea with him mum trying to help her be alright with Hermione leaving again, neither noticed Charlie slip out the kitchen door after the brunette.

“Well, that went better than you thought it would.” Since Charlie had taken a sabbatical from the reserve and moved home, he and Hermione had gotten a lot closer. She had confided her worries about Mrs. Weasley’s reaction and Charlie had helped calm her down reminding her that no matter what happened she would always stay a part of the family. Even if she went off to the other side of the world for a bit. 

“I guess it did, yeah. Still could have gone better though, why wasn’t anyone else happy about this?”

“Because out of all of them, you’re the one succeeding and getting to experience new things.” Harry and Ron had jumped at the opportunity to going the auror’s not even returning for their seventh year at Hogwarts, while Hermione had returned and finished out her education with Ginny who had joined the Daily Prophet as a quidditch columnist.  
“Don’t get me wrong, they’re all doing well for themselves but you’re the one being asked to travel to Brazil to study creatures and write a book.”

The book deal was something they had decided to keep a secret, she would have kept it to herself but Hermione was just too excited to not tell Charlie. “Could you imagine the look on Ron’s face when he realizes I’ve gone from reading books to writing them?”

“He’ll throw a fit, and then never let you live it down.”

“Well then I’d better make sure it’s a good one, eh?”

The next morning Hermione came down to breakfast dressed and ready to leave as soon as she was finished.

“Where are you off to?” Ginny asked noticing her friend’s attire.

“I have to go to the ministry to get the rest of my paperwork signed and submitted, just to make sure it’s all in order.”

Charlie was helping move food to the table and levitated a mug of tea in front of Hermione. “I can go with you if you want, been through it all before, I could help with questions and all that.”

“That’s a splendid idea! Go along with her Charlie, we don’t want some mishap and have our Hermione stuck in South America now do we?” Mrs. Weasley shoved her second eldest into a chair and had everyone tuck in so they could get off to work stuffed to the gills. “Then after we can all go to Diagon Alley and make sure she’s got everything she needs for the trip.”

Ginny pulled Hermione back upstairs with her after breakfast was cleared and slammed the door immediately. “What’s going on with you two?”

“What are you talking about Gin? Who?”

“You and Charlie of course! You’ve been spending quite a lot of time together.” She started getting dressed throwing her hair up in a ponytail as a final touch before turning back to her best friend hands on hips. “Seriously, even Ron isn’t dull enough to not notice.”

“There’s nothing going on, Charlie’s been helping me with everything I needed to do for Brazil, he told me what papers I would need to fill out and what I would need to get from the ministry. Remember he loves magical creatures?”

But it didn’t look like she believed Hermione one bit and with a shrug the two of them went back downstairs waving Ginny through the floo on her way to work following closely behind to get to the ministry. “Alright, I’ll let the two of you go get the paperwork done and you can meet me at Arthur’s office.” 

Molly found a lift waving at the two of you before it closed. “Alright so let’s get this key of yours.” They found the queue and stood in it stepping forward every few moments.  
“Could I ask you something?”

“Of course!”

Charlie ran a hand over his neck and looked a little embarrassed suddenly. “Why was Ron being such a little shit at dinner? He seemed out of sorts with the fact that you were doing this.”

“I am under the impression that for the first time in ten years I’m doing something on my own and Ron isn’t a fan.” It had been something they argued about every so often, and Hermione still didn’t see the logic he was using. “It’s not like he’s my boyfriend or anything he has no right to be upset at me leaving like this.”

“That’s another thing, why isn’t he your boyfriend?” Hermione blushed. “It’s just that I seem to remember Ron never shutting up about you while at Hogwarts, mum was practically taking bets.”

It was a fair question, but not something that Hermione liked thinking about too much. “After the final battle Ron believed that we were going to be together too, but then I went back to Hogwarts and finished out my last year. I wanted to be able to get a great job and that meant I had to focus on my studies. Somewhere along the way that year Ron met Melinda and that was that.”

“But they’re not together anymore…” 

The line was moving quickly now. “I just couldn’t see him like that anymore. I don’t think he took that well either.”

Finally it was their turn and Hermione told the clerk everything she was there for, a few signatures later and she was given her permits and the babelkey. 

It was starting to sink in, in just a few weeks, when her paperwork made its way through the Brazilian Ministry, she would be leaving for Brazil.


	2. Chapter 2

The night before Hermione was set to leave, Mrs. Weasley set up a big dinner for her. All of her favorites were served with enough left over that Molly would probably pack it up and try to get Hermione to take it with her in the morning. It was an incredible and touching thing to do after she reacted so poorly to the new initially, but she could see that Molly would miss her and Hermione would be lying if she said the feeling wasn’t mutual.

Once everyone had gone up to bed Hermione moved out to the front porch curling up in one of the wicker chairs to watch the stars.

“Want some company?” The voice was as warm as the night and low so no one would hear him. “I brought firewhiskey.”

“Then that’s a definite yes.” He laughed at her pulling over a chair and opening the bottle. “It has been great getting to know you these last few months Hermione, I’m gonna miss our chats.”

“Don’t go getting all sentimental on me Charlie, I’m not ready to cry in front of you just yet.”

“Is that so?” She nodded swallowing another drink from the bottle.

“I propose we play a little game Granger. A drinking game, we say something about the other person and if it’s true the other drinks.”

“And if it isn’t?”

“Then you drink.” Charlie looked positively mischievous but he had never actually played logic games with Hermione.

“You realize that you will lose, right?”

“I doubt that.” They passed the bottle back and forth giving observations and drinking, some questions turned into side-conversations where something needed to be clarified or the other person was interested in knowing more. But it always came back to the observations they made. “I think you’re really going to Brazil to finally become your own person, to get away from the Golden Trio mess that’s been following you for half your life.” Hermione sat still, staring at Charlie for a long moment before sipping from the bottle. “I don’t think you’re wrong to do it, you need to figure out what’s going for you and not be influenced by what those two arseholes want.”

“Is that why you went to Romania then? To figure out who you were apart from being a Weasley?” Charlie drank. “And you only think Harry’s an arse because he’s dating your sister.”

Another drink, Charlie’s cheeks were bright red and Hermione was sure hers looked the same. “This place is about to become a lot duller.”

“Is that you admitting you’ll miss me?” The last of the bottle was drained and Charlie’s eyes held hers.

“If I don’t do this now I’ll probably lose the nerve.” He took Hermione’s hand and brought her up to stand against his body, licking his lips Charlie bent and captured her lips with his for a moment before pulling away.

“What was that for?” Hermione asked in a breathy whisper.

“That was something I’ve wanted to do for a long time, and with you leaving in the morning...I just didn’t think I’d get the chance again.”

Firewhiskey apparently made the both of them entirely too bold. “Then we’d better make the most of the night.” Charlie’s eyes widened and as he opened his mouth to say something Hermione just kissed him again. “Take me upstairs?”

“We’re drunk, are you sure this is-”

“I want this Charlie, I’ve wanted this for a long time.” That was all he needed to hear to lift her and wrap her legs around his waist, bottle forgotten on the porch Charlie walked them both inside and up the creaky stairs careful not to be too loud, and all while Hermione was sucking on his neck. Pushing the bedroom door closed behind him Charlie pinned Hermione to the wood quickly putting silencing and locking charms on it. His wand was dropped to the floor and Charlie’s hands immediately went to her ass holding onto it firmly. Their kiss was more passionate this time around but also more clumsy, the alcohol hadn’t done them any favors with that. It was only after Hermione started tugging at Charlie’s shirt that they moved to the bed.

Thank Merlin for silencing charms.

The next morning Charlie woke Hermione before dawn giving her a quick kiss before kicking her out to sneak back in Ginny’s room before anyone knew what was going on. Molly would have a kitten if she knew any of her children slept with anyone before marriage, a litter of them if she knew it happened under her roof. Thankfully, Ginny was fast asleep and Hermione was able to crawl into the cot and fall back asleep until the knocking woke them both up.

“Breakfast is almost ready dears, time to get up and start the day.” Mr. Weasley called through the door waiting for a groan of acknowledgement before moving on to the next room. Once everyone was down there Molly let everyone tuck in making sure Hermione had plenty on her plate and spooning out seconds.

“You’ll never believe what I found this morning Arthur.” She called across the table. “An empty bottle of Ogden’s Firewhiskey on the front porch.”

Hermione and Charlie didn’t falter in their eating but met eyes.

“Which of your sons do you think it could have been?”

“And why couldn’t it be Ginny?” Ron called. “She’s just as much a troublemaker as the rest of us-ow!” Ginny's glare was evidence enough that she had kicked him under the table.

“Your sister is an innocent woman Ron, I have half a mind to believe it was you!” The fighting continued and Hermione was loving the fact that she wasn’t even thought of as being someone who could drink, especially that much. “Hermione dear, when does your portkey leave?”

The old and beaten hat had arrived yesterday from the ministry. “It leaves at 11 this morning, I’ll arrive there at 8 in the morning their time.”

“So it’s a three hour time difference? And you’ll be able to receive post I hope?” Hermione went over the details with Molly again telling her that she would be sure to write as much as possible and she expected as many letter from the rest of them.

When it was time to leave she strode out to the fence with Ron and Harry saying their last goodbyes. “Have a brilliant time Hermione, we’ll miss you.” Harry gave her a big hug. Ron did the same but didn’t say anything, just gave a sad smile and a wave as she closed the gate behind her and waved to the rest of them.

Landing her gaze on Charlie just as the time ticked to 11 Hermione disappeared leaving him standing there with his family not saying what she really wanted him to hear.

“Miss Granger?” A kind voice called out to her and Hermione focused again. “It’s a pleasure to meet you miss, I am Senora Reis, please follow me and I’ll show you to your rooms.” The castle looked like it was made from gorgeous golden rock with vines growing up along the blocks, the corridors were well lit creating a glow from the blocks and Hermione almost ran into Senora Reis from looking at them for too long. “Here is your room, and here is the password.” She handed out a piece of parchment. “Inside you’ll find sleeping quarters, a full stocked washroom, and an office to work in. We are very excited for you to be here Miss Granger and if there is anything you need please don’t hesitate to ask. Lunch is at noon and you’ll be able to meet the other professors there.”

With a nod the headmistress was gone and Hermione opened the door walking through a small corridor before getting to the front room. The room was round and there was a tall bookshelf filled with that looked to be books on magizoology and herbology, a small couch, an overstuffed chair, and a coffee table all in front of a fireplace. The bedroom held a gorgeous four-poster bed with netting all around it, probably for mosquitos and other insects, tied up in the middle of each side. The bed spread was in a gorgeous white with navy blue pillows. Against the far wall was a wardrobe, a vanity on one side, and a full length mirror on the other.

Setting the bag down on her bed Hermione unzipped it and waved her wand unpacking everything, the undetectable extension charm able to keep all the clothes and toiletries she would need as well as all her research down at the bottom. While her belongings were flying around, she went into the bathroom and almost gasped at how beautiful it was. What looked like a marble countertop lined an entire wall with mirrors above it and three sinks, a shower in one corner large enough to hold several people, and a bathtub just as large next to it. “Well, they certainly don’t hold back when it comes to accommodating.”

Following her research and notes to what looked to be the office Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment from the air and set to writing a note to Molly letting her know that she arrived safely and was already settled in. Once that letter was sealed though, Hermione still felt a sense that there was something missing. Taking another piece of parchment she wrote four simple words that would mean so much more.

_I miss you already._

It had only been an hour since she left and the loneliness was starting to set in, it had been a kind of routine where she and Charlie would go over a new creature every day and now she would miss that. Her best friends were going through training to become aurors and she was sure that Harry was going to ask Ginny to marry him soon, and she wouldn’t be there for any of it.

And through all of that, it was Charlie she couldn’t keep from her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Tucking the letters into her robes, Hermione set off to explore the castle the best she could. The classrooms were large with amphitheater style seating and each one that she peeked into gave an odd sense of nostalgia for Hogwarts. After a bit she found herself walking the grounds, the humidity of the rain forest wasn’t exactly agreeing with her thick braid but it was a beautiful morning with so many noises echoing around her.

In the back of the grounds, down a path that she found, Hermione stumbled on a length of greenhouses on either side. Pushing open the door to the ones on the left she looked around not seeing anyone around, the plants looked relatively harmless and most of which she recognized from herbology at school.

  
“Wonderful, aren’t they?” Jumping at the unexpected sound of another person Hermione could feel her heart pounding. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

“It’s alright, I just wasn’t expecting it.” 

“I’m Afonso Fidalgo, I teach in this greenhouse.”

Hermione shook his outstretched hand. “You’re the herbology professor?”

“One of them, there are so many students who take the class as a gateway to a career here that we required two professors. It is the same with magizoology, which I understand you are here to study?” 

“I am! My...uh, Charlie, he introduced me to all sorts of creatures. He worked with dragons in Romania so he was very passionate on the subject.” 

Afonso’s smiled broadened. “And was this Charlie passionate in anything else?” Yes, he was she wanted to yell, he treated me like an absolute treasure and I left him without saying anything else. “I’m sorry, I may have over stepped.”

“Not to worry, would you mind telling me how I could get some letters sent? I want to let my family know I arrived safely.” The letters had been sitting in the pocket of her robes almost forgotten as Hermione took in the sight of the plants. 

“Follow me, I’ll show you to the owlery.” 

Almost exactly like it was at Hogwarts, the owlery was a stand alone tower with several windows large enough for the birds to safely fly through. The stairs were clean and even getting into the actual building but once inside it was a complete roost, the birds had hundreds of perches and hideaway spots to keep away from the daylight. Several hopped over to her though in anticipation of a treat. 

“We keep the treats here, most will be happy to send your letters if you give them one or two.”

Pulling out the parchment Hermione grabbed a couple of pellets. “And how many to get them to fly to England?”

“That might take a few more.” She gave each a small handful before attaching the parchment watching as two owls flew up through the trees and into the sky. “It’s about lunchtime, would you like to walk to the dining hall together?”

She couldn’t very well say no, they were headed in the same direction anyway, so Hermione followed Afonso through the grounds and back into the castle. The tables in the dining hall were covered in cloths with only one still in use for the teachers. “Ah, Miss Granger, I see you’ve met Professor Fidalgo. Let me introduce you to the others on staff here.”

Everyone was very welcoming, asking about Hermione’s life in England and her education at Hogwarts, and politely skirting the erumpent in the room. Not a single person treated her as a celebrity or a hero, which was really all she wanted.

After dinner Hermione retreated back to her rooms and sat herself at the desk trying to get at least a little bit of work done. However, her heart wasn’t entirely in it and when she heard a knock at the door it was far too easy to jump up and welcome the distraction. Afonso stood in the hallway smiling as she opened the door. “Come on, you need to see this.”

Leading her out to the grounds Hermione was suddenly aware of how deep in the forest they were, there was so little light that a hand in front of her face would be just barely visible. The situation was starting to get a little sketchy until Hermione heard the noise. “What is that?”

“Capoira. They walk around the grounds at night to watch over the school, love to cause some mischief too but that’s mostly when the students are here.”

“Sounds a lot like our poltergeist.”

He turned towards you. “You have a poltergeist?”

“Hogwarts does, Peeves, he loves throwing stuff at you as you walk to class and even helped get a professor sacked.”

But Afonso didn’t look impressed. “You think _that_ is mischief? Just wait until you see what the capoira do during your stay.”

Hermione stood in the middle of the forest listening to all the creatures and enjoying finally being in Brazil. 

The next morning she was woken up by a tapping on the window and opened her eyes to see an owl. 

_Hermione,_

_I’m glad you got there safely. So far mum has only cried once about you being gone but that number is sure to grow._

_We never really got to talk before you left and define...whatever it is we might be. I want to be honest with you Hermione and if I can’t do it while you’re across an ocean when can I? I really like you and I will wait for you if that’s what you want._

_As long as I’m being honest, I’d really like to come visit you. Not only would it mean that I get to see you but I’d also get to see Brazil and all these creatures you’re studying (don’t forget who got you into magizoology!)._

_I hope to hear back from you soon._

_Yours,_  
_Charlie_

The only thing to break Hermione out of the giddiness of getting a letter from Charlie was the grumble of her stomach. Getting dressed quickly she headed down to get some food the parchment in her robe pocket, ideas of how to respond dancing around in her head. 


End file.
